MA naissance
by les disjonctees du cerveau
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment les Détraqueurs sont nés ? Et pourquoi sont-ils là ? Vos questions ont, enfin, une réponse. Venez découvrir la naissance du premier Détraqueur...


Ma naissance

_Résumé :__ Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment les Détraqueurs sont « nés » ? Et pourquoi sont-ils là ? Vos questions ont, enfin, une réponse. Venez découvrir la naissance du premier Détraqueur..._

Je menais une vie assez simple, une vie tranquille, une femme plus que magnifique, pas d'enfant, nous n'avions pas eu le temps…J'étais un simple artisan pas très connu mais plutôt doué.

Je me rappelle de ce jour comme-ci c'était hier.

La pluie frappant contre les carreaux en un bruit sec et strident. Ma femme préparait le repas et je me balançais sur ma chaise à bascule qui grinçait -son bruit résonne encore dans ma tête, « rrricc rrricc ». L'odeur des pommes de terre et de la dinde cuisant lentement emplissait mes narines.

Nous étions le troisième dimanche du septième mois. Ce soir-là, je me sentais étrange. J'avais envie de sang, de le voir couler, de sentir son odeur dans mes narines, de le sentir sur mes mains et me l'étalait sur mon corps. Cette idée, je l'avais dans la tête depuis un moment, mais j'ai toujours réussi à résister. Mais ce soir-là, je n'ai pas réussi…

Je me réservais un verre de vin que je faisais moi-même : le cinquième de la soirée. Ma femme s'approcha de moi, lentement, et me serra dans ses bras, par derrière. Je sursautais et lâchais mon verre de surprise. Il se cassa en plusieurs morceaux coupant.

Ma femme s'excusa et se pencha pour ramasser les débris. Elle se coupa et son doigt n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Je m'approchais d'elle, comme hypnotisé. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sang, non, de _son_ sang. Je lui attrapais le doigt et le mis dans ma bouche. Le goût m'envahissait tout entier. Je suçais ardemment son doigt. Elle retira brusquement son doigt, les joues rouges feux et me regarda sans comprendre.

Pris d'un désir sans nom, ramassant un bout de verre, je m'élançais sur elle en le plaquant contre le sol. Son regard, surpris et apeuré, m'excitait au plus haut point.

Je lui pris le bras droit et le mis au-dessus de sa tête, rapprochant le bout de verre de son bras, pendant que je l'embrassais, je lui fis une entaille au poignet. Elle émit un petit cri étouffé. Le sang m'appelait, je le regardai avec envie et m'approchais de son poignet, je suçais son sang. Je fis la même chose un peu près partout sur son corps.

Elle hurlait à chaque fois que je l'entaillais, suppliait pour que j'arrête. Elle ne pouvait bouger, de peur, et cela, m'enivrait de plaisir.

Je ne me contrôlais plus, plus je voyais de sang, mieux je me sentais.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, je dirigeais mon joujou sous sa gorge, sur sa carotide et la sectionna, lentement, très lentement, absorbant cette peur et la douleur sur son visage, car pendant tout mon bonheur, je n'ai détourné les yeux de son visage, tellement magnifique sous cette peur. Je m'enivrais de cette peur : j'en devenais accro.

Avant de rendre l'âme, elle me souffla de sa voix si douce « Je…t'aime…et…je…t'aime…rais…tou…jours… »

Je lâchais mon bout de verre, la raison me revenant soudain.

« Qu'ai-je fais ? Mais qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai…..j'ai… j'ai tué la seule personne en cette terre qui m'aimait »

Je sentis des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je m'essuyai le visage en vain. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang et je m'en mis partout. Je me levais doucement, titubant. Une colère sourde m'envahit et je me maudis d'avoir cédé à mes pulsions meurtrières. Je fouillai dans la maison à la recherche de flacons. J'ouvris tous les placards et trouva enfin ce que je cherchais. Je m'approchais de son corps et collecta tous son sang, ne laissant plus aucune goutte dans son corps et sur le sol. Je pris le minimum d'affaires et brûla la maison. Je l'observai brûler, hypnotisé. Je parti en apportant avec moi les flacons de sang.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, je me cachais loin de ma ville natale. Il ne me restait plus qu'un flacon de sang. J'étais devenu accro. J'en buvais à longueur de temps. Il m'en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Quand je buvais son sang, je revoyais et ressentais sa _peur_. J'adorais ça.

Je décidai d'aller dormir un peu. Ma nuit fut peuplé de cauchemar comme chaque nuit.

_Elle était là_ et m'observai de ses grand yeux vide de toute expression et son visage se tordait dans une grimace horrible. Elle s'approchait de moi, elle semblait voler, la bouche en avant le regard fou, ses mains devant elle. Je respirai difficilement et la scène de son meurtre repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Je ressentais une peur terrible mais aussi une jouissance extrême. Elle se jeta sur moi et elle aspira. Je sentais la vie me quittait lentement….

J'ouvrais les yeux brusquement, respirant avec difficulté. Je faisais _ce_ rêve toutes les nuits. Il me hantait.

Un bruit attira mon attention. Je sortis de ma cachette lentement. Une femme était allongée parterre, saignant de la tête. Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle me regarda avec soulagement croyant que je l'aiderais. Je me jetai sur elle et la tua lentement.

_Peur….Peur…Sang ….Peur…Je veux son sang….Je veux sa peur. Son regard était purement jouissant, elle tremblait de peur, hurlant de douleur… Je riais heureux…. J'en fus comblé, mais je ne ressentis pas cette jouissance extrême que j'avais ressentie avec ma femme._

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus attendre aussi longtemps et je descendis au village le plus proche. Pendant la nuit, je m'attaquais aux habitants, hommes, femmes, enfants, je prenais la première personne qui venait.

Tous les mois, je changeais de village et je me nourrissais de la peur que j'engendrai autour de moi. **J'aimais ça**.

_Peur… Sang…Peur….Peur…Peur…Sang…__**Peur**__….__**Peur**__… Je veux cette peur, la ressentir, l'aspirer, la vivre. _

Je gardai avec moi pour toujours le dernier flacon de sang de ma femme.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, je fis le tour de l'Angleterre, tuant des milliers de personnes. Les gens tremblaient de peur la journée et mourrais pratiquement de peur la nuit, guettant le moindre bruit suspects, fermant les portes et les fenêtres, se barricadant. Je rigolais intérieurement, comme-ci ces minables protections m'empêcheraient de venir les tuer. On m'avait surnommé _le videur_, étant donné que je vidais le sang de mes victimes. Mon nom s'étalait sur tous les journaux et j'étais heureux car j'engendrais la peur partout où je passais.

Je devenais de plus en plus fou et tuais maintenant le jour. Des hallucinations venaient me hanter nuits et jours. Ma soif de la peur devenait de plus en plus grande. J'en voulais tout le temps. Je voulais voir ces personnes mourir, la peur inscrite sur leur visage. Je buvais le sang que je récoltais et je savais à qui il appartenait, et je revivais sa délivrance dans ma tête.

_**Que c'était bon !**_

Je m'enivrais de la peur des autres et ne vivais que par ça.

J'aimais voir la peur et la sentir.

Je suis dans une forêt guettant ma prochaine proie, je suis devenu un chasseur et je choisis mes proies en fonction de leurs degrés de peur que je pouvais mesurer. Je serre le flacon de sang de ma femme en observant ma prochaine victime quand un bruit derrière moi me fait me retourner.

_Elle est là. _Ce n'est pas possible. Elle vient maintenant me hanter en pleine journée. Elle m'observe de ses grands yeux vides de toute expression et son visage se tord dans une grimace horrible. Elle s'approche de moi, elle semble voler, la bouche en avant, le regard fou, ses mains devant elle prêt à m'enserrer la gorge. Je respire difficilement envahis de tous les morts que j'ai causés. Elle se jette sur moi et elle aspire mon visage. Je sens la vie me quitter lentement, mon souffle devenir rauque. Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Non ! Je veux encore tuer les gens, ressentir leur peur. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde maintenant, alors que je suis enfin heureux. Je cris de toutes mes forces. J'essaye de me débattre. Mon corps subit de drôle de sensations. J'ai l'impression de sentir mon âme partir. J'ai peur. Je vais mourir de peur. Moi qui aime ça, c'est elle qui m'a tuée. Je tourne la tête et observe mon bras droit disparaître lentement, ma main devient plus longue, plus sale, mon bras se retrouve couvert d'un tissus noir. Je tourne la tête vers mon autre bras qui subit le même sort. Je sens mon corps disparaitre. Je ne comprends rien. Ma femme continue d'aspirer encore et encore riant de toutes ses dents. Mon visage disparaît, je le sens. Il ne me reste plus que ma bouche. Un long tissu noir me recouvre de la tête au pied. Je ne touche plus le sol. Je sens mon intelligence et mon peu d'humanité s'échapper de moi et avant qu'ils ne disparaissent complétement j'entends ma femme murmurer.

« Tu as voulu te nourrir de la peur, tu ne voulais pas mourir, maintenant subit éternellement tes pires cauchemars et continue de te nourrir de la peur des autres pour l'éternité. »

J'ai continué de me nourrir de la peur des autres, éternellement et chaque âme que je tuais se transformer en Détraqueur comme moi. Je suis le créateur d'une nouvelle espèce qui engendrera la peur partout où elle passera.

Ce soir, devant moi, s'étale plusieurs centaines d'âmes apeuré. Ce soir, je vais me nourrir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce soir, peut-importe qu'il soit ennemi ou ami, je les dévorerais tous et m'enivrerais de _leur_ âme et _leur_ peur.

Tremblez pauvre mortel, ce soir, c'est mon festin.

Fin


End file.
